This invention relates to a system for rapid emergency repair of damaged airfield runways and pavements.
Damage to runways and the like caused by bomb damage and other disasters frequently necessitate rapid emergency repairs to avoid or minimize interruption of essential operations. A prior method for patching such damaged pavements involves the use of a mat assembly of aluminum panels for bridging the damaged areas; however, this method is expensive, materials are not readily procured, and it is too complex and time consuming to use for most emergency situations.
Further, existing runway repair means present roughness problems which induce vibrations that can cause release of auxiliary fuel tanks on aircraft or other damage during take off or landing.